Fading
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: "Who are you?" She asked; confused at this stranger sudden company. He smiled at her sadly-"I'm your husband." [HG/RL] one-side [HG/RW] ONESHOT


**Summary: ****"Who are you?" She asked; confused at this stranger sudden company. He smiled at her sadly-"I'm your husband." [HG/RL] one-side [HG/RW]  
**

**Even though I suck at writing one-shots, I have an hour before meeting my fiancé to burn and so I decided to write this short one-shot of [HG/RL] pairing. I'm planning on making this short, sad, and bitter.  
**

**I do not and will not own Harry Potter. I just own the plot and my original character.  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

She didn't even know that she was a witch. A very talented one at that. She would always stood by the window staring blankly outside watching many people passing by. She held no recorgination to the closest of her. She didn't remember her parents. She didn't remember The Battle of Hogwarts. She didn't remember Harry...she didn't even remember _him_. The one that saved her that night. The one who carried her bloody body back to the gates of Hogwarts after the battle. The one who plead for her to wake up and to see _him _not Ronald Weasley who had made her stormed off into the night getting her hurt like this.

He was the one who had helped her. He was the one who held her hand and never let go. He was the one who helped her to walk on her feet once more. Not Ron. Not Harry. Him. He was hurt when he didn't see anything in her lovely chocolate eyes once more. She couldn't remember him. She wouldn't...but she remember traces of Ron. Not magically, just the smallest things. Like she used to sit next to him in the kitchen eating breakfast with his family.

What almost killed him was that she couldn't remember that she was married to him. Not to the bloody, Weasley. He was patient. The Healers explained to him it would take awhile for her memories to come back. That he shouldn't do anything to get her to remember anything. If he had dare. He would have lost her. So he waited. Waited for so long, Tonks his ex saw this as a weakness on their relationship tried her best to get him back, but he refused to leave Hermione. His loving wife that he loved so much.

He wondered what happened.

Why did she forget?

He found her bloody, at the edge of the grounds. He gathered her bloody form in his arms. Something keep on bothering him.

He remembered her smile at him before the war.

The way she melt when he kissed her.

He remembered telling her to be safe.

She refused to stand aside.

That was his Hermione.

It had been five years since then.

He still waiting patiently, he sometimes lost his patience and wits, but just looking at her smiling at the blue-jays made him calm himself down.

He walked into the living room sitting down her favorite tea. Jasmine.

He made it the way she likes it.

"Tea?" He uttered sadly, feeling his heart ping once more. He watched her staring at him for a minute.

"Who are you?" She asked; confused at this stranger sudden company. He smiled at her sadly-"I'm your husband." He replied softly, forgetting the tea on the table.

She bit her lip.

"I know I forget stuff. I forget stuff everyday even when I remember." She found herself talking, Remus stood by her fighting the urge to pull her into a loving embrace. No it wasn't the time for that. He just told her that they were married. If he pulled her into a huge hug, she would freak out even more.

He waited for her to freak out and to scream at him to leave. That she wasn't married to him. He waited for her to break his heart once more...but it never came.

She looked at him longing, she was still very smart even though she lost most of her memories.

"When I look at you I felt like I could trust you." She told him, taking a step closer to him. He held his ground, fighting back the tears that threatened to leak though his eyes.

He wouldn't cry.

Not again.

"I wish I could remember you." She uttered, inches from his face and at this moment he risked it all. He pressed his lips against hers softly. The kiss was soft.

Her head began to hurt once more feeling something within her being unlock.

She pulled back scared and confuse.

_"I wouldn't let you kill Remus Dolohov!"  
_

"What's your name?" She whispered, shocked at the sudden thought she had experience. It was her own voice. She shouted at someone not to kill someone she cared for.

he looked down to his feet, heavy-heart.

"Remus...Remus Lupin."

The tears fell from her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," She broke down crying, and Remus held her still in his arms. She was so confuse. What happened. Why had she shouted that? But for some reason just being in Remus arms felt so right. She felt safe and warm.

She smiled in his chest, her tears still dropping down her eyes,

Her heart ached with the three words she scared to say to anyone. It would only confuse her more in her state.

"I love you."


End file.
